The Instructions
by EndlessInspiration
Summary: Sequel to The Talk. / Burt Hummel was content with the fact hat his son now knew information about safe Gay Sex. Catching his son almost using that information in action, however, was an entirely different story. / Klaine, Burt's POV


**Hello Readers! A long while ago I posted a fic called The Talk, (in my profile) and this morning I discovered this file on my computer.**

**Apparently I typed up a sequel! Hooray for more awkward Burt dealing with Klaine stories!**

**So, I suggest you all go read The Talk first, and then come back here and get ready for some more laughs. **

**Thanks for reading, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>If Burt Hummel could sum up his feelings about this situation, it was relief. Relief that seemed to erase an imaginary weight he didn't even realize he was carrying with him. He had finally jumped over the awkward sex talk hurdle that every parent must pass. He was a little late, to be honest, and he was sure the fact that he had to describe gay sex, a topic he was clueless about, could factor in for that. But Burt Hummel was a man, and he pulled through and got the job done.<p>

He was relieved knowing his son was now informed and prepared, and wouldn't make a stupid decision. Though Kurt hadn't been able to look Burt in the eyes for about a week after the talk, and Finn had made his fair share of jokes at the dinner table, it soon passed all of them.

Things were back to normal now. Burt was running his shop, Kurt was attending Dalton, Finn was at McKinley, and Carole was at work. Life moved on and things were going great.

Burt wasn't expecting the bomb that was going to be dropped on him in two weeks time.

* * *

><p>When he thinks back to it, Burt wonders if maybe he should have seen it coming. After a distraught conversation with Carole, who had pointed out all the signs were there, Burt, in his naive happy fatherhood daze, had failed to see it coming.<p>

He did notice that Kurt seemed a lot happier these days, but he always thought it was because he was at Dalton now. He was away from that freak bully who Burt still wanted to find and teach a lesson to. Kurt was always smiling, laughing, and was even dishing out less diva attitude.

But had also noticed Kurt was spending a lot more time on the phone. It seemed he was always texting somebody, and these texts usually made Kurt smile and laugh and get all giddy. Again, Burt thought nothing of it. Kurt was probably just texting his girlfriends Burt knew he missed so much. He had heard their sleepovers before and knew how horribly giggly and talkative they could all get. Kurt was probably texting his friends.

The thing Burt failed to notice, however, was the amount of time Kurt spent alone. He would always steal the phone away and sneak into another room. Or spend hours in his room on his laptop. Or sometimes he'd just be staring off into space, daydreaming and smiling. Burt also didn't notice how instead of Kurt complaining about the cheesy love story lines on Carole's soaps as he always did he'd watch the romance stories with her and smile, awing at the cheesy lines Burt didn't have the patience to understand.

To Burt, this stuff all meant nothing. But after some insight from Carole's point of view, Burt realized it must have meant only one thing.

Kurt had a boyfriend.

* * *

><p>If Burt Hummel had to describe Blaine Anderson, he would say he was a smart kid with a good head on his shoulders. He had been over numerous times to hang out with Kurt, and Burt saw nothing wrong with him. He was smart, polite, funny, and according to Kurt, very talented. Burt learned after a few visits that Blaine was, in fact, gay. This didn't mean much to Burt at first, because he still saw Kurt and him as only being friends. Finding Blaine sleeping in his sons bed, however, changed that perceptive.<p>

Burt was aware that his gay son was now, for the first time, friends with another gay boy. He had never considered the possibility of Kurt being in a romance before, seeing as how Kurt had always been very cynical when it came to love and seemed okay with being single. With this new possibility of romance in the air, Burt felt slightly uncomfortable. Would Kurt tell him if he started dating this kid? Should Burt and Blaine have a little chat next time he came over? And even though Blaine was polite and charming now, would he do anything to hurt his boy?

Kurt had quirked an eyebrow when Burt picked up his old habit of cleaning his shotgun, especially when Blaine was around, but said nothing. Unfortunately for Burt, Blaine was all but intimidated when Kurt and him walked into the kitchen to find Burt cleaning it. Instead of being scared, Blaine began asking about gun care and how the shotgun worked. Burt had meant to intimidate the kid and instead ended up being nothing but friendly.

Maybe the next time he should whip out the photo album of him in his hunting days and show him all the things he had killed.

This evening, Kurt and Blaine were staking out in Kurt's room to have some kind of musical fest Burt was all too glad not to be a part of. Burt had awkwardly told his son to leave the door open, which resulted in a very livid glare and blushing face from his son, but he listened. It wasn't until Kurt was halfway through Chicago that Burt said he could close it, not wanting to hear anymore musical numbers over the sounds of football commentary.

While Kurt and Blaine watched their movie upstairs, and Finn and Burt watched the game in the living room, Carole was preparing dinner for everyone. Blaine was staying over, and Burt was contemplating if he should ask if those two were dating or not. It looked like they might as well be to Burt. He had never seen his son more smitten with anyone before, not even Finn (which was a very awkward time for him and Carole). Blaine didn't seem all too opposed to Kurt either. Though they were both uncomfortably touchy feely for Burt's taste, they never did any hand holding or (thank the heavens) kissing in front of the family. But they seemed to always be looking at each other, finishing each others sentences, swapping secret smiles and winks. Burt was torn between wanting to be a protective "don't you dare hurt my son" father and finally shoving the two of them together so they could both be happy. When he had said this all to Carole she had told him to simply give it time, and that they would figure it out eventually.

Burt didn't know the figuring out part would be something he'd walk in on.

* * *

><p>Carole's dinner was just about done and as Finn set the table, Burt walked up stairs to tell Kurt and Blaine it was time to eat. Halfway up he could hear The Sound of Music coming from Kurt's room, so he was unconcerned by the closed door. It was when he opened it with a knock, saying it was time to eat, that he had got the shock of his life.<p>

At first Burt thought maybe Kurt was simply leaning over to get something, or maybe even stretching with that weird yoga stuff he did every morning. But then Burt realized Kurt was leaning over a body. No, he was _straddling_ a body, and his face wasn't leaning towards pillows, but attached to somebody's face. Blaine's face. And the two boys were kissing. Intensely.

Burt felt like the world had swayed and when he noticed that amidst the moisturizer bottles and candles on Kurt's side table was the very box of condoms Burt had bought his son. On the table, next to two teenage boys, who were kissing.

For the love of God, why had Burt Hummel bought his son condoms? He must have been completely stupid. He has pretty much invited his son to have sex. He had meant to explain stuff to his so, not give him the tools to do it. Yet here he was, catching his son making out with another boy, condoms on the side table!

Burt thought he was either going to throw up, or go get his shotgun.

Burt then realized he was still just standing in the doorway. Not necessarily watching, but more frozen on spot, unsure what to do. He opted to clear his throat, knocking loudly on the door as he turned the light switch on. Both boys gasped, sitting upright immediately. Burt groaned internally at the red markings on Blaine's neck.

"Dad! I didn't notice you-"

"Mmmm Hmmm…" Burt crossed his arms in what he hoped was a menacing way because on the inside he felt terrified. He was pleased to see Blaine gulp a bit, feeling like he was doing his job right.

"Dinner is ready you two."

"Okay."

"I want you down in 5 minutes."

"Yes, sir." Burt looked over at Blaine when he said sir, his eyes unwavering. Blaine gulped again looking horrified, and this time Burt tried not to laugh.

"Leave the door open."

Burt walked loudly away, leaving a blushing Kurt and Blaine behind. He distinctly heard Blaine mutter 'Your dads going to murder me…" and what sounded like Kurt's soothing tones. Burt laughed to himself, happy knowing he had the power to intimidate boyfriends. Carole raised an eyebrow suspiciously when Burt sat at the table without Kurt or Blaine, a pleased smile on his face, but said nothing.

* * *

><p>There was nothing Burt Hummel loved more than watching an awkward situation unfold. He, of course, hated being in them, but watching his son and Blaine squirm under his gaze, an oblivious Finn sitting between them, was mildly amusing. Carole kept giving Burt glances to ask what was up but Burt would just shake his head, signaling he'd tell her later. Burt actually laughed to himself when he noticed Blaine's sweater was now zipped up to his neck, hiding the marks Burt had had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing earlier.<p>

When dinner was done and Burt asked if he could talk to Kurt and Blaine alone, Burt momentarily feared Blaine would faint, his face went so pale. It was when Blaine's eyes flickered to the shotgun on the wall that Burt actually laughed out loud, ignoring Kurt's glare and Carole's smirk.

Never let it be said that Burt Hummel didn't know how to protect his son.

* * *

><p><strong>So... did you all like it? I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! :D<strong>

**I love writing in Burt's point of view, especially about Klaine. I expect I'll be writing more stories like this soons, heck, maybe even a threequel to these stories. **

**Reviews are definitely appreciated. Even if all you want to do is tell me how much my grammar sucks (I need to find me a Beta soon) and that Im a horrible writer. I welcome all feedback. (:**

**... btw, I have a tumblr for those interested. If you want to bug me about my stories, or even just talk you can always go there and message me. Link is on my profile! :D**


End file.
